


Ed/Oswald inspired lace knitted blanket

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fandom inspired knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A lace knitted blanket inspired by one of my favorite pairings
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Ed/Oswald inspired lace knitted blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try lace knitting and decided to go big.
> 
> If you want to see my art wips, knitting wips, cute cat pictures or just randomness check out my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/look_turtles131/).

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/5UzgpmJzBHG5aj1wDlWbXk2F37cqOJB1xw_nWHLLUYHlFxQehIzQ6zSlTo9hg5N4b_A9E-9N0tO0yCsyccL8RiDahCTI-olvYqg0vyL5FBX50BzncvZFbz7rKdJHS51lPfpPDWlmwg=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
